Motors of this kind have been disclosed by EP 0 467 085 A1, Hans et al. or DE-UM 9 414 498.2. In these motors, their electronics must be supplied, via a separate power supply from the AC main, with a suitable low voltage, e.g. a DC voltage of 5 or 12 V.
From this, the problem arises that, upon a short interruption of the main voltage or after an electronically commutated motor of this kind is switched off, its electronics quickly are rendered currentless and therefore can assume erratic switching states, while the motor itself continues to rotate and thus feeds energy back into the DC link. This can lead to the destruction of electronic components of the motor, particularly in motors that are supplied with current via a full bridge circuit.
It is, therefore, one object of the invention to provide a new arrangement with an electronically commutated motor.